Family
by avrovulcan
Summary: A female has Illya within her sights, but will he accept her? Originally written for Picfic Tuesday on LJ.


I'd been waiting for him, I knew he'd arrive soon and when he did, would he recognise me?

Of all the people I'd helped, this one meant the most to me. I always found myself wondering what it would be like to live with him, we are both loners, but sometimes it is nice to know there is someone in your life that is special, someone to come home to, to share your happiness and even sadness with.

I decided I wanted this man to be in my life and hoped he'd feel the same way.

It had been nearly eight months since I'd last seen him; that was when I'd saved his life. Though it had taken a bit of convincing, I'd prevented him from walking up the stairs and into a gas explosion. I'd felt a little guilty I hadn't stayed around after the event, but I knew he'd be safe and I had to move on, I know it caused a bit of confusion, but I think he understood in the end. *

Now I am watching the bench I know he'll come to sit on.

How do I know this? I have a sixth sense and it is this that informs me.

Two men approach the bench and take a seat, a tall dark one and my blond one, they are chatting together and appear relaxed, though they are on constant alert, I know the job they do requires this.

I sit across from them and wait for a while, they haven't noticed me, I still wonder if he will remember me, we only knew each other so briefly those many months ago, things have changed since then, I don't have so many assignments to do, and I tend to always come back here after, knowing this is where he lives.

Right, it's now or never; I will soon know if he wants me to be a part of his life, I really hope he does. I'm sure we'll be good for each other.

Slowly I walk towards them, the dark one notices me first, he watches me as I approach, I can see he's alert, assessing if there's any danger, then my blond one turns his head in my direction to see what his partner is watching.

He studies me as I approach, suddenly nervous, I stop several feet away, what if he doesn't know who I am? What if I've made a big mistake?

No, he's smiling, he does remember me! He turns to his friend and says something before he rises and comes to me.

"Polnoch! It is you is it not?"

He puts his hand out and strokes me, scratching just behind my ears; oh, that is so good.

"Yes it is. Are you here to rescue me again?"

"Mrrrew," I reply, shaking my head.

I walk back towards the bench where they were sitting and jump up, rubbing my head against the dark one.

"Argh, Illya! Where's this cat from? I'm covered in hairs!"

"Napoleon, meet Polnoch. Polnoch, meet Napoleon."

"Polnoch? What kind of name is that?"

"It is Russian for Midnight. This is the cat that saved my life the day the gas mains exploded."

"Oh, so you didn't imagine it after all. He is very friendly."

"He is a she, Napoleon. I suppose that is why she likes you."

I turn my attention back to my blond one. So, Illya is his name. I like it, I will have to remember to call him that from now on. I rub myself against him, marking him as mine, and settle on his lap, yes, this is meant to be.

Soon they make a move; I jump down and follow them as they walk away. They enter an apartment block and I sit on the top step watching them. Illya turns around and sees me, he beckons me in and I know now that we will be family.

I sniff the air, I can pick up his scent and run ahead of them, following Illya's trail to his front door. I sit waiting for them to catch up.

"Ha,ha, I think you have a new house guest, tovarisch."

Illya smiled, "I do not mind, if she wants to live here with me, she is welcome."

"At last, a female in your life, shame she's the wrong species."

The door opened and I ran inside, exploring every inch of his home. Yes, this will do nicely.

I find my blond one… Illya … and rub myself against his legs as he makes drinks in the small kitchen area and follow him as he hands a cup to … Napoleon… yes, that's his name, and they both sit on the sofa. I quickly jump onto Illya's lap and curl up, purring loudly as he strokes me while he continues to talk to his partner.

"Looks like she's made herself comfortable, my friend."

"Da, I think she has, it will be nice having her here for however long she wishes to stay."

Yes, I think I will like having a family of my own.

* Ref 'Polnoch'


End file.
